


Breeding Partner

by TheSinnabun



Series: Black Hat Inc's Camera Man [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Eggs, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oviposition, Wet & Messy, and juuuuuuuust a bit of, just a bit, male character retains vagina, v important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinnabun/pseuds/TheSinnabun
Summary: Iso was the only one in the world for him to really let go. Nothing was quite as gratifying as the day he discovered his employee’s rather… touch-happy reception, while he had him pinned against the wall and grazing his claws alongside his neck. Oh, just the sweet, delicious memory of the face he made when Black Hat discovered his weakness made him want to do it again.Only this time, it was with purpose.





	1. Brutish Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired a beautiful commission my friend OD gave me! Found here!! -->
> 
> Iso is my fan character! Look at him here! --> http://thesinnabun.tumblr.com/post/161610582115/did-you-guys-know-i-made-a-villainous-fc-thats

No one was quite sure why Black Hat was in a bad mood. Well, he usually was in a bad mood, but this was a different kind of bad mood. He was even more snappy, even more willing to abuse his underlings, even more trigger-happy. The only time he had a smile was after a particularly sadistic action of evil, or of course, when he’s in front of the camera.

“Aaaand cut.”

With a sudden grudge against the raygun he held, Black Hat shoved it into Dr. Flug’s hands and began to storm off to his office. “I want to see the bloody commercial this time before it airs!” He shouted, earning the usual unphased thumbs-up from the cameraman he snapped out.

“S-Sir, maybe we should listen to Iso’s advice about a seco-” Before Dr. Flug could continue, Black Hat turned on a heel, his face already malformed to make his point as he got ready to slap the now-cowering scientist.

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I DON’T BLOODY DO _SECOND TAKES_?!” He raised his hand but didn’t move it, watching his subordinate hide behind the ray gun. A standard freeze-ray since it was the summer season. Nothing too special but all money sources were good money sources. “If I wanted to throw money out the window and do a “second take” you two will be the first to know!”

“You pay me by the hour, not by the take.”

Pause.

Black Hat turned to the stoic camera man, who wasn’t even looking at them as he was making sure his equipment was properly shut down and put away. “What?”

“Your commercials don’t take much more than a minute to actually record. The real time is the set up and taking it all down, and then editing. So it wouldn’t be that ha-”

“I _don’t_ pay you to tell _me_ how to do my job, you imbecile!”

Iso. The man who has mastered the art of indifference. If it wasn’t so useful, Black Hat would have found it insufferable more often than not. This was one of those insufferable moments. He left Dr. Flug alone to stalk up to his sole cameraman. Was he naturally taller or did Black Hat shift slightly to look taller for intimidation? Not even he knew; he just found himself staring into those half-lidded brown eyes. “I pay you to do as I say and to make it work the way I tell you to.”

Blink. Iso wasn’t the fastest responder in the world, but he always said what he meant. Black Hat would normally find that admirable, considering the human’s situation of always at risk of death. “Are you always in this bad mood in the summer?”

Now it was Black Hat’s turn to blink, before narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth. Bad mood? Bad mood?! He’ll show _him_ a bad-

Wait.

...Crap.

“I will see you...” Black Hat began, growling as he passed by. “When you finish my commercial.” Without another word to anyone, he stormed to his office, slamming the door.

Bad mood in the summer. Bah. Iso had no idea.. But if he was able to notice his aggressive behavior, than so were the others. Just too afraid to bring it up. As he idly watched a fly buzz about, he gave a low growl of frustration.

“A bad mood… bah! Nothing of the bloody sort!” And there he goes monologue. Well, a soliloquy, but who cares about semantics right now? “If that foolish bloody buffoon wasn’t new, he’d know the truth. That infuriating man, with his bored expression, with his stupid beanie and long dark hair, and those guarded, green eyes and his… Damn it!” He slammed his hand down on the fly, who had the gall to land in front of him while he’s in this mood. “If he wasn’t so.. Gah!”

Wiping his hands free of insecticide, he continued thinking about his stoic employee. An unassuming man of tan skin wearing baggy dark clothes and some scruff, coffee brown hair with a single golden highlight, tucked into a beanie while the rest pulled behind him into a ponytail.

It was his eyes that made him stick out to Black Hat. Those bright emerald eyes that took everything around them and gave nothing in return. The perpetually placid, bored gaze that observes, and nothing more. The only time he really shows any form of change is when he-

Black Hat cursed himself for trailing off. But then again… it gave him an idea. Iso was the only one in the world for him to really let go. Nothing was quite as gratifying as the day he discovered his employee’s rather… touch-happy reception, while he had him pinned against the wall and grazing his claws alongside his neck. Oh, just the sweet, delicious memory of the face he made when Black Hat discovered his weakness made him want to do it again.

Only this time, it was with purpose. And the thought got him excited, and impatient. It also brought up the bothersome cause of his bad mood, giving his cheeks a slight burn. 


	2. Bestubbled Employee

“Is he like this every summer?”

Iso spoke up after Black Hat left the room, closing the last of his cases, looking to Dr. Flug.

“W-wellll kind of?” Flug scratched the side of his paper bag. “It’s usually just during the month of June, he just becomes really agitated and-well frightening.” He gave a shrug. “We try not to bother him, but maybe he was, I don’t know.. Going easy on you because you’re new?”

“I didn’t realize eight months was new.” The sarcasm was thick, since otherwise his monotone would be taken seriously.

“I mean since you never worked a summer here!” Flug defended with a sense of indignancy. He holstered his freeze-ray before he got too careless with it. “But back to the subject at hand. He’s always in a bad mood around this time. It’s best to keep your head down and hope you don’t upset him.”

Iso looked up in thought, taking the mental note before he carried his equipment inside. It was hot outside. Not exactly optimal weather for a hoodie. He waved to the scientist, but nothing more.

If there was one benefit to working in this place, it was the fact he had his own place. A modest studio that he sectioned off with partitions, but it certainly beat the commute he would have had to endure if he stayed at his parents place. Sure rent was taken out of your pay but it would have been going to the place anyway. He even had paid to get soundproof foam panels all over the place. It helped with the constant chaos around the house, though it couldn’t defend against the incidents that involve literally tipping the house.

Black Hat seemed all too willing to replace the damaged equipment, quipping about how it was worth it. Ugh.

Realistically, Iso wouldn’t be so bothered if the man didn’t know just how to get under his skin. He didn’t care until that fateful night. The way he imposed himself and the way he just  _ touched _ him--

Gross. No. That’s his boss. Also maybe the fact he probably wasn’t human was important. Just thinking about his claws made Iso shudder in the wrong kind of way. That was a one time thing. No one would know how sensitive he was. But Black Hat  _ knew _ . That was more than enough to bother Iso.

After setting his equipment next to the work station in the corner he slapped a hand against his cheek. The fact it was warm was annoying. Oh well. It will go away on its own. For now, he focused on the task at hand. He was thinking of reheating spaghetti with dinner, with garlic toast. Yeah, that sounds good. 

The next hour was relatively peaceful. Criss cross on his bed with his plate in his lap, watching his usual shows, it was one of the few peaceful moments he had for himself that wasn’t spent sleeping or working. He paused the tv as he got up to drop his dishes into the sink.

“Oh, Iso~!”

This wasn’t the first time Black Hat appeared in his room without knocking. That didn’t bother him. This was the first time he greeted him from behind and gripping his neck. That bothered him. And he wasn’t shameful enough to admit the noise he made was far from manly. Iso’s wide eyes stared ahead of him at the sink as he tried to figure out just what prompted this. Was it his comment earlier? The single claw pressing against his jugular made it seem like it.

“Is something… wrong~?”

That was not the usual growl. He couldn’t place it, but the sound of it made him shiver down his spine. However it started to make sense with how Black Hat pressed up against his back, free hand settling on Iso’s arm. 

“...If this is about earlier-” 

“Yes and no...” Iso couldn’t see his face, but he was sure Black Hat had nothing but smug on his face. “I felt it was appropriate to.. Properly explain myself to you. About that “bad mood” you so  _ eloquently _ put.” Iso felt the bottom of his chin resting on the back of his head. He mentally prepared himself, staring ahead.  “You see, every so often I have this… particular itch. And this ‘itch’ is rather bothersome unless it’s scratched, and my own hands simply won’t bloody do.” The last part became a growl, frustrated at the truth of it all.

“...You need sex?”

That got a low chuckle, the claw digging slightly. “I didn’t say that. I can go without. But.. if I were to find someone suitable, nay,  _ worthy _ to be a partner around this time… Well… I would prefer not to go without.”

He was waiting for Iso to speak. But he said nothing. Iso closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it all sink in. The fucker wanted to.. Breed? Was that a thing he does? Fuck. That sounded pretty ho-NO. Nope. He needed to say no. He would back off if he said no. Why didn’t he? The gulped, feeling the claw rock against his throat and letting out a shaky breath. He didn’t open his eyes, setting his dishes on the island in front of him. 

Thankfully, after a moment of nothing, Black Hat backed up, which helped Iso try and clear his head. “... At any other time I would love for you to keep your infuriating mouth shut.” He said finally. “But we both know what happened before wasn’t just a foolish fluke for either of us.”

“...”

“Even if you don’t tell me…” It didn’t sound as close as before. “I know what your heart wants.”

God, Iso wasn’t sure if he was pissed at the assumption, or pissed at the idea he might be right. His mind was clouded by all this contact, at the fact that he was giving him the choice instead of just claiming him. Worthy? That was almost laughable if the idea of meeting Black Hat’s standards didn’t stick out more. The hand holding his neck became more relaxed, but that only made him realize the softness of the fabric his gloves had. 

The gloves, the heat of his face, the growing knot in his stomach… God he wanted this. Even if it was driven by lust alone he wanted this. “...I want it.”

The hand tightened, making him force a breath on instinct, but the claw relaxed. Black Hat pressed himself against him all over again, this time snaking it’s way under his shirt. The predatorial growl made Iso almost regret this. Almost.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that~!” Oh god he was right against his ear. When did he start leaning against the counter? Iso wasn’t sure, but feeling his boss bend along him to place his chin on his shoulder made the knot tighter.

“...I said I want it.” A little bit louder. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Black Hat was still going to have to work for it.

Black Hat was more than up for the challenge. He turned Iso around to shove him back, and in the same swift motion positioned himself between his legs. “That’s what I like to hear!” Now that Iso could see him, he noted he didn’t have his coat on. Wow, his shoulders were impressive even without them. 

Iso gulped. Last time he didn’t even get to see him during their fun. Lord. He could only stare up with wide eyes, much to Black Hat’s delight, as his legs were lifted and held up by his boss.

“Lets try something  **_new_ ** , hm?”

“What do you mean by that??” Even Iso couldn’t pretend that wasn’t collected.

His response came in the form of a grin. This wasn’t stretched out and exaggerated like it usually was. The way he looked down at him… Did Iso detect an amount of fondness? Surely he was imagining it. Whatever it was, his gaze was less intense, and there was color in his cheeks.

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy this…” Was his only insurance. He paused, as if wordlessly demanding Iso took a good look at what he was in for. Iso’s eyes slowly made its way down to his groin, before stiffening. “Probably not as much I will, but you’ll like it.”

“What the hell--”

“What’s the matter~?” Black Hat teased, as if two tentacles weren’t peaking out of the hem of his pants and forming a large bulge that clearly had something to tell. “Were you expecting something more human, like last time?” He practically purred, backing away to give himself just enough room to pull down Iso’s pants until it hung off his left ankle. “No, no… I said something new for a reason.”

Black Hat returned to his original position, bending over to kiss the underside of Iso’s jaw. Another gasp, and he gripped the edges of the counter on either side of him. Granite was not a comfortable surface, let him tell you. “God, what even are you?”

A low chuckle, grazing his inhuman teeth against his neck as he moved down to his shoulder. “Let’s just say that I’m the best you’ll ever have. You want these as much as I want to absolutely  _ stuff _ you with them. And who am I to deny my new pet what he desires so?”

Pet? “...Evil, sir?”

“HA!” He pulled away to try and regain his composure. “Nice try! But no. This time I think it’d be more evil to give you what you want. My indifferent one-man film crew, my unshakable employee… The satisfaction of getting these reactions, these faces out of you, and the fact that you would be far too ashamed to tell anyone that I can make you  _ quiver _ … Now that’s evil.” 

He made each point by grinding against his slit, letting out little choked out moans as Iso tried to hold them back. One of the tentacle tips didn’t make it easy, being bold enough to start playing with his clit. “A-Ah!” Damn it, that was a sound. Now Black Hat will never leave him alone. Then again, that wouldn’t be too bad right now. His tentacles, it feels like there’s a third one now, was tickling his slit, causing another yelp and buck of his hips.

The entire situation was dizzying. Upstairs, nothing was really happening. He was just pressed against him, a hand gripping his neck for the added pleasure. No one would guess that the real action was downstairs. Despite not thrusting his hips, Black Hat’s tentacles dragged along his slit, drooling the inhuman precum all. The smallest one bombarded his clit, swirling it’s tip around it and sometimes pressing and tugging. The other two slathered themselves around his entrances. The biggest one was teasingly pushing against his anus, causing Iso to whimper. 

Oh god it was so much. Black Hat barely moved, just sneering down at him as he writhed and struggled to breathe. Any resemblance of indifference was breaking as the teasing continued. He set his hands just above Black Hat’s elbows, squeezing them for some sense of support.

“You know, for someone so cold and distant…” Black Hat made his way back to Iso’s ear to purr into it. Fuckkkk. “You sure do love it when I’m touchy-feely.” 

“Fuck o-ahhHH!” Iso gripped Black Hat’s shoulders, back arching when a claw made its way under his shirt to scratch along the the collar bone and the base of his neck. Black Hat matched his new position, pressing further between his legs. “F..fuck…” 

“You were saying?” 

“Fuck me already,..”

“Ooooh~ impatient already?” 

“Boss I am literally drooling right now and if you don’t do something productive I’m going to lose it before the real fun begins!” Wow he sounded needy. How embarrassing. At least Black Hat took it, grinning down as he pulled himself up.

“Beg.”

“..What?”

“You heard me, pet!” Iso cried out when he scratched along the outside of his thighs with his claws. “You want me to claim you, don’t you? Prove it!”

“We’re in this situation, aren’t we?!” Iso argued weakly, giving another buck of his hips. “...Boss, come on. What do you want from me?”

“I think you know~”

“If I  _ knew _ I would have done it already!”

Iso regretted asking. Because that smirk of his was all-too-smug. “Say that you’re my pet.” He accentuated his point by squeezing his neck harder, as if it was mimicking a collar. He leaned in, their faces just inches apart. He then growled. 

“I am going to let go, and you are going to say that you are my pet, that you’re  _ all mine _ . That right now there’s nothing more that you want right now than for me to claim you like the  _ groveling dog you are.” _

Iso struggled to breathe, even after Black Hat let go. He stared down at him, expectantly, eyes full of hunger. Iso couldn’t look at his face for a moment. What a mess he was right now. The pride he choked on, however, quickly swallowed as he pulled his hips away, exposing his drooling slit to the relatively freezing air.

“Please..!” Iso began, earning a small stretch of Black Hat’s already wide sneer. But Iso ignored the smug, pushing his upper body. “Please Boss, I want this, I want you to fuck me so bad right now… Fuck I don’t want anything else in the world other than you to take me right fucking now just please for the love all that is evil  _ fuck.  _ **_Me._ ** ”

“..Well I do love evil~.” Black Hat’s coy remark was accompanied by a not so coy drop of his pants. Iso looked down to really look at his dick(dicks? Tentacles? Who cares right now), and he gulped. They were three huge tentacles of different thicknesses. They were dripping with.. Something. They looked slimey and were wriggling with the need Black Hat refused to show right now. But before he really just thrusted in, he paused.

And for a moment, he seemed unsure.

“..Something wrong?” Iso offered.

Black Hat turned his gaze from Iso’s crotch to his eyes. “Last time I only took your ass. How do you feel about..” He quickly motioned to Iso’s dripping slit with a flick of his wrist. Oh. Well that made sense. Iso had insisted not to even touch the entrance of his vagina. This kind of put a halt as Iso looked down.

“...It’s fine.”

In a rare sense of tenderness, Black Hat put a hand to his face, a thumb caressing his cheek. That got the usual shudder, but the focus was not lost. “I know how sometimes you humans are particularly unhappy with what you were given. I have no problem with it, but I don’t want to have my pet crying because of it. I’d rather make them cry other wa-”

“It’s fine.” Iso said firmly. “Just… don’t go all out if you do. That part never really got attention.”

Surprisingly, Black Hat cooperated without any comment or any sense of begrudgement. He nodded, taking a hold of Iso’s legs to get into position. All three of them twisted together to act as one, the pseudo tip grazing against Iso’s entrance. 

It was odd, how tender he could be. It only made Iso even more needy for it. He pressed his lips into a thin line, shutting his eyes to clear his mind and relax himself. Black Hat pushed in slowly, but without hesitation, holding onto Iso’s legs still until he was properly in. “Last chance to change your mind, pet.” His thumbs gently caressed his thighs as he waited for an answer.

Iso didn’t open his eyes, biting his lip for a moment. “Please..” He practically whimpered. “Fuck me…”

The satisfied purr from his taker was all Iso needed to know he was pleased. Black Hat pulled out before the gave a true thrust in, slapping against his ass. “That’s a good pet~” He let out after the lewd moan Iso was willing to admit he gave.

Black Hat began to move. In and out he went in a quick but powerful motion, letting out his own small groans of pleasure. The three tentacles uncurled and began their exploration, easily finding the g-spot and going all out whenever the thrusted in. It probably helped pleasure him that Iso would writhe about.

“You make the most wonderful faces when you’re not being stubbornly aloof.” He growled, moving closer to Iso’s face, who was all too focused on the sensations going on between them. “And such lovely sounds. I can’t wait to see and hear what happens when I do  _ this _ .”

He thrusted in so hard his base collided with Iso’s. And Iso admittedly lost it. His eyes shot open as he cried out, loud. His back even arched, and Black Hat loved it all out. 

“How absolutely  _ lewd _ , Iso~!” He teased, thrusting with the same amount of force. “Ah.. hah..” His own moans finally joined in, moving his hips faster and faster. “If you hadn’t soundproofed this blasted room everyone would know that you’re mine now! Agh.. But you’re mine now regardless of if they hear or not!” He used a hand to properly prop himself, his free hand scratching and marking underneath Iso’s shirt.

“You’re mine now, Iso… Mine and  _ only _ mine. If anyone even so much as  _ looks _ at you I will rip them to shreds in the most, ha…  _ most violent way possible _ , because a simple death would be far too undeserving!” Iso gave an especially loud cry as he hit the magic spot. As if Black Hat wasn’t going to prey upon that. His thrusts became more erratic, his breath reaching the same raggedness Iso’s had. Wanting to ensure he had all of Iso, he wrapped his free arm around his his back. Iso, being the needy one, wrapped himself entirely around Black Hat’s form, mouth unable to close from all the moans and yelps.

“You’re all mine now, pet, in body  _ and _ in mind, isn’t that right?”

“Yes!” He managed to cry out.

Iso could feel Black Hat shiver with the affirmation, and his voice grew less and less human as he barely managed to keep himself contained.

“Oh Iso… you and only you are mine in return. You’re  _ my _ pet and I’m  _ your _ master. You are being such a wonderful, depraved, lewd, perfect pet…” He was interrupted by his own bestial growl. “You are the only one even  _ close _ to being worthy of what I’m about to give you.. You want it?”

“Yes..!”

_ “Louder!” _

“Yes!! Please for god’s sake let me have it! All of it!”

**_“That’s what I like to hear!!”_ **

Iso squeezed Black Hat’s torso as he felt his insides twist. In reality, it was the two biggest tentacles twisting into each other and forming one huge one. The remaining smaller one pressed against his g-spot and ground against it as it finally began its release. Iso cried out, his entire body coiling as he reached his own orgasm, his walls squeezing the two intruders for everything their worth. He could feel himself being filled to the brim, and even more so. 

Iso, however, was coming down first, his hold on Black Hat loosening until he ended up back against the counter. Sweat covered his body, and Black Hat looked down at his handiwork with the utmost pleasure. Iso managed to get a glance and realized his new dom was far from over.

After the initial recoil, Black Hat had straightened up and began again in full swing, even though Iso felt that he had nothing else to give other than a few after spurts. Iso couldn’t have been so wrong. The large tentacle began to swell up, and Iso’s eyes went wide as he felt another orgasm come on.

“Boss I-I’m.. A-AAGH?!”

Black Hat’s growl drowned out his words, and with one final thrust he went as deep as he could. What came out was.. NOT splooge, it turned out. They made eye contact as it dawned on Iso that Black Hat wasn’t kidding about breeding. He cried out as the first set of eggs spilled out into the bed of material that the smaller tentacle sprayed about, and with a mild thought of fear he screamed as he came a second time. And a third time when the third clutch of eggs finally filled him.

Black Hat at least looked pleased, a growling purr as he leaned down and licked Iso’s eyes. Both an act an affection and to enjoy the sudden buildup of salt.

“..You have no damn clue how long it’s  _ been _ since I had such sweet relief, pet.”


	3. Blameworthy Instinct

“We’re using condoms next time you fucking bird” 

Black Hat was too smug to be insulted. Five full minutes of calming down and the first thing out of Iso’s mouth, after finally managing to sit up, was that. The glare he had was severely sabotaged by the primer leaking out of him and down the side of the counter. Black Hat barely managed to keep from laughing, just grinning as he rebuttoned his pants. 

“I told you you’d enjoy it.” Well, wasn’t he in a good mood. He even picked up the knocked over dishes from the floor. Of course, he chucked them carelessly towards the sink, but it’s the thought that counts, right? 

“...I look pregnant.” He looked down at his stomach, regaining his neutral expression after another minute. “How long is that going to be?”

“Well, it all depends on if they fertilize or not.” Black Hat began, only to realize his mistake when Iso looked at him with wide eyes. Perhaps telling a trans man that he might become pregnant wasn’t the best move. Whoops. Too late now. He laughed it off to try and get Iso’s anger. It worked, thankfully. Anger was probably preferable to dysphoria. “I’m kidding! They’ll either disintegrate within the hour or come out on their own, just begging to be smashed. Depends on how well the shells hold up.”

“...” Black Hat watched as Iso mulled everything over in his head, frowning down at the primer below him. “You were joking about fertilizing, right?”

Crap.

“Of course I was!” Black Hat shrugged it off.

“Thank fuck.”

“We aren’t even reproductively compatible!” Okay, that part was a lie, but that didn’t matter. “I wouldn’t knock someone up. I’d rather be dead than a father to disgusting little spawn.” He showed his disgust with a dramatic retching sound. “Bleugh. Disgusting.” Iso seemed eased, or at least normal. Any emotion he was feeling, Black Hat sure as hell couldn’t tell under that half-lidded gaze. He did raise his eyebrow when Black Hat approached again, hands cupping his face. Damn after care instincts. “If it really bothers you that much next time we’ll do it in the other hole.”

That was supposed to be soothing. Iso didn’t look convinced.

“Look, if it will get you to stop being… you, right now, I’ll stay here. I’m sort of…” he pulled away, rotating his hand as he tried to find the best word. “Instinctually attached for a short amount of time.” 

“Hoo-ray.”

“I said stop being that.”

“You realize this is my normal self.”

“Right, and the mewling, needy slut that you were was just a fluke.” Black Hat offered both his hands to Iso, and helped eased him to the floor. And also steadied him when he almost slipped on the mess below. “Are we heading to the bed, or the bathroom?”

“Bathroom.” Black Hat frowned at the looks Iso gave him. He was no doubt wondering about his less than apathetic behavior. That dick. Nonetheless, Black Hat put his arms around Iso to walk him to the bathroom. “So, is this part of that instinct thing?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Black Hat drawled, setting himself down on the shower floor and pulling Iso into his lap. “Any word of this outside these walls and I  _ will _ make you wish you were…” Right. Bad thing to say to a trans man. He just growled instead, looking down at the human in his lap.

“Loud and clear, Boss.” The word had a new meaning now. And the association gave him a tingle of pride. “So is this why you’re cranky every summer?”

“More or less…” Black Hat grumbled. No point in passing the time in silence, now was there. “It happens more often than that, but the summer is the worst point, especially when I don’t get to scratch the itch at any point before then.”

“...That’s weird.”

Another growl. “You’re lucky I have no desire to be violent right now.” He wrapped his arms around Iso, pulling him closer. He sure smelled nice after he claimed him… He closed his eyes boredly, letting his head rest on Iso’s. “Good thing you aren’t fertilized. I’d hate to be stuck in this mood until the damned things hatch.”

“How long would that even take?”

“Who knows how long it takes with a human carrier.” He shrugged off. “Not our problem.” He could feel Iso shift around, before surrendering to some internal argument and settling in. Only to get a little stiff when a purr escaped his throat. Fucking. Instincts. “Ignore that.”

“Figured…” Iso let out a small groan, and under his hand Black Hat could feel the eggs shift slightly. 

“Still firm. You’re gonna push them out soon enough, and we can move on with our lives.”

Iso let out a small hum of acknowledgement, and for a time, there was silence. Not uncomfortable, unless you know that it’s comfortable because of the bonding instinct. Gross. “...So how long have you known?”

“...Do you really have nothing better to talk about?”

“What, would you prefer the silence? Or would you rather hear about how deliciously adorable you are when I was-”

“Stop.” Iso groaned again. No shifting could be felt, Black Hat observed. “Lets just say I’ve known for a long time, but never had the words for it until I was 19. Any other personal questions you want to pry about?”

Black Hat had to think about the least personal one. He felt compelled to know about Iso more intimately, but he pushed it back. “Why did you accept the job to work for me? I’ve had the same ad put up every couple months!” He gave a small chuckle of pride at that. “You’re the first one that hasn’t been scared off yet.”

“... Now that’s a good question.” Iso raised his head, but Black Hat didn’t really look until Iso pulled his head out to sit up. “Idunno. I was bored. I saw the ad and was told by the agency that it was the worst job a grunt could have since you’re a perfectionist, to say the least.”

“And…?”

“I like challenges.”

Black Hat scoffed. “A challenge?”

“Yeah. I’m a perfectionist, and since you keep refusing to do another damn take, I have to work with what I get the first run. Including the fuck ups done by the others. Sooo yeah. A challenge. Keeps me occupied.”

“And you always complain about that…” 

“Still will. I hate it.”

Black Hat shook his head. “You are an odd one.” Whatever Iso’s response was, it was interrupted by another groan. The shift he felt under his hand was a relief. “Took them long enough!” Black Hat sat up, repositioning Iso’s hips and making sure he legs were spread.

“I hate this,” Iso groaned again, clenching his jaw. “This is counter intuitive to the whole life plan, you know!”

“Why is it that you’re only emotional when you’re feeling the extremes of physical contact?” Black Hat grumbled. But he felt a sudden pang of… Empathy, towards Iso. Disgusting. He knew it was the instinct talking, but frankly it didn’t take a bond to realize Iso probably never expected to be pushing things out. His shoulders sagged, and he pulled Iso into a rather gentle embrace, purring against his ear. He even pressed his chin against the crook of his neck. “Just relax and give me a second. Won’t hurt a bit.”

“Whatever you’re doing I suggest you hurry.” Iso’s jaw was still clenched, and his body still stiff. It’d take some calming down to get him to relax, otherwise this was going to hurt. He began rubbing Iso’s shoulders down to his arms in slow, gentle motions. A couple of gentle nips on the neck and he felt goosebumps.

His hands continued, grazing down Iso’s sides, giving an assuring rub of his stomach. At this point. Black Hat decided to indulge himself in this affectionate instinct. It knew what to do. Iso let out a small breath, beginning to relax, and it encouraged Black Hat to keep going. He purred again, hands moving down to rub the inside of his thighs.

“How badly do you want them out?” He finally asked.

“The sooner the better.”

Black Hat hummed in response, moving a hand between his legs and rubbing the folds of his soon-to-be-exit. A moan and a shudder told Black Hat he was doing the right thing, middle finger circling the clit. Another moan. Black Hat sat up, pressing his head against Iso’s as his continued his gentle stroking. His free hand, meanwhile, lifted from his thigh and settled on the bulging stomach.

“After the first one comes out, it’s smooth sailing. Ready?”

“...Do it.”

Without another word, he gently, but firmly began to press down. Iso cried out, pressing his head against Black Hat’s. But when Black Hat sat fully erect the human settled for his chest. Black Hat watched him carefully, hyper aware of Iso’s body as he cupped his manhood and palmed it. The eggs shifted under the pressure, and Iso’s heavy breathing filled his auditory senses. Iso sure made nice noises when he wasn’t monotone. That was a fact even before now.

Splitting his fingers into groups, he parted Iso’s lips, exposing the entrance to the cold air coming off the cool tiles below. Iso gave a whimper, and under his hand Black Hat could feel it. The first egg. And it was definitely not small. He didn’t speak, but he did rub  Iso’s stomach in encouragement.

“A..ah… fffuck…!” With a little effort, the first egg spilled out, along with its coding of slimey primer. Black Hat was watching, but Iso’s eyes were closed, his face red and body reacting positively to the warm up. He let out another moan as two more eggs came out, plopping beside the first, larger one.

“See? Smooth sailing!” Black Hat gave another purr, staring in wonder at the sight before him. Iso was pressed against him, one hand holding himself and the other gripping his vest under a fist, with the side of his face pressed against his chest. Meanwhile, delightful fluids and eggs spilled out in front of the two of them.

A part of him was almost sad they weren’t fertilized. He promptly beat that feeling down.

God. Damn. Instinct.

More eggs came out and Iso became another mess, moaning lewdly and crying out. Before Black Hat could ask him if he was going to be okay he gave a particular cry, body growing tense as the fourth orgasm of the night hit him. Five eggs this time. Good. Iso was washed up in the sensation, Black Hat could easily pull away and let him continue on his own. 

And yet, he stayed where he was. His fingers resumed playing with his clit to make it easier. Iso let out a whimpering moan in Black Hat’s ear and he shuddered, a warmth threatening to come to his cheeks. He pulled Iso’s head back, leaning his head down to lock lips.

Iso let out another cry, as another orgasm came over him, but Black Hat took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, shoving his tongue in and getting a proper taste of Iso for the first time. After the shock, Iso returned with as much passion, planting the hand once on his vest and to Black Hat’s head to encourage the kiss.

Another shudder from Black Hat. Fucking. Instinct.. Oh damn it all. Black Hat tossed his stubbornness to the wind and got Iso as close to him as possible. He didn’t even recognize the mess the coming eggs made on his lap, purring and passionately locking lips. He needed this. Even more than Iso did.

Iso had two more orgasms before all the eggs were out. Covered in sweat, Iso pulled away from Black Hat’s lips to catch his breath. His hair was a mess underneath the beanie, clinging to his sweat-covered face and back. His face was completely red from all the exertion, and everything below the waist was a complete mess of Black Hat’s handiwork.

And yet he never looked so beautiful to Black Hat. 

He took his hand away from the puffy entrance and rubbed his cheek. “You did wonderful, pet.” His response was a noise. Not even a word, just a half-unconscious noise of acknowledgement. “Heh. Can’t even say a word can you?” Another noise, this time weaker. “I’m going to guess you won’t be able to take care of yourself right now.” A hum. “Fine, fine, I’ll take care of this mess.”

No response. Just the soft breathing of a man who has finally been blessed with sleep. Cute.

Black Hat did just as he said he would. He cleaned Iso up, and carried him to bed. When he realized the tv had been on pause this whole time, he turned it off and tossed the remote onto the foot of the bed as he went back to the bathroom.

Thank god that was finally over. He should be free of this need to stay now, but he stalled to run the shower to run the mess down the drain. The eggs can wait, they weren’t going anywhere. He looked around the partition to Iso’s form, unmoving in his deep sleep.

He should be gone by now. And yet here he was.

Well, he supposed he could stay for the night. But first, he had to figure out what to do with the eggs. He rubbed his chin in thought, before a grin came to his face and he snapped his fingers. “Got it.” He said. Yep, he was back to normal. Satisfied, he made his way into bed beside Iso, settling in beside him and relaxing.

\----

The next morning, Black Hat made eggs. For some reason, Iso decided to skip breakfast that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all of it! I literally stayed up all night writing this on a google docs. 15 pages, over 6.5k words.. Hope you enjoyed my depraved perversion ;D;


End file.
